Underwater stability of supercavitating projectiles poses a significant challenge to the design of such vehicles. The challenge to designers becomes increasingly more difficult if the projectile not only requires the ability to maintain stability underwater but also through air. Prior art designs attempt to solve the stability problem by using projectile designs with large length-to-diameter ratios and/or by attaching fins or flairs to the aft end of the projectile. Alternative designs are desired.